Gone Like The Puffs Of Smoke
by ReadingStar
Summary: "He pointed his wand at Harry's head and hissed the words. "Avada Kedavra."" Mourning 32 Years since Jily died. Halloween from James and Lily's point of view...


**_Gone Like the Puffs of Smoke _**

**Written for – Mourning 32 Years Since the death of James and Lily**

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**No matter how much I wish, I shall never be J.K. Rowling  
**_**_No matter how much I beg, I shall never own Harry Potter_****.**

* * *

"James," Lily said sternly. "You are not supposed to be giving Harry sweets. He is only a year and a few months old. And anyways," she continued after a pause. "They are for the kids who come trick or treating. Not for Harry," she added again for good measure.

James sighed, lifting baby Harry and placing him on his lap. "Don't worry kiddo, I'll sneak you some sweets," he whispered to his son as soon as Lily left the room. "Now, how about a game eh?" Harry nodded gleefully as James pulled out his wand.

The older Potter waved his wand and puffs of smoke began to erupt from the end. The first was blue, like Harry's pyjamas, the next green, then yellow, orange, red, pink and purple. The cycle repeated much to baby Harry's amusement. He attempted to catch some of them in his tiny hands, but the smoke vanished every time he touched it.

A few minutes passed, before Lily walked into the room again. "Time for Harry to go to bed," she said smiling as she watched the two playing.

James sighed as he passed Harry to his wife; little did he know it would be the last time he ever held his son. James dropped his wand on the sofa and stretched his arms, yawning, it would probably be a good idea to go to sleep too, he thought to himself as he watched Lily tickle Harry.

The family's peace was broken by a loud bang. Lily had barely registered the sound as James sprinted out of the room; standing at the door was a man wearing robes of black, his wand pointed at James.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" he yelled to his wife, hoping she kept her wand with her unlike him.

Voldemort laughed a cool laugh that showed no pity for James. "Avada Kedavra!" he said and with a flash of green light, James was dead.

Upstairs, Lily was hugging Harry for the last time. She regretted leaving her wand in the kitchen, she might have been able to save her son or hold Voldemort off for a while, enough time for the Order to come and help them. But no, she had left the wand in the kitchen; she would have to face him wand-less like James had.

She hugged Harry even harder as she heard a loud blast, clearly saying that James was dead. Gone, just like the puffs of smoke when Harry touched them. Gone to where she and Harry would soon join him.

Still holding Harry, she dragged first a chair and then some cushions to the door, hoping to hold him off for a while. But no, nothing would stop him. Barely a few seconds passed and the door was blasted off its hinges.

She placed Harry into the crib and stood in front of it her hands stretched out, it was her last and only chance to save Harry. The only chance she had, but she would need to buy some time first. "Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she cried.

"Stand aside you silly girl," he hissed.

"Not Harry, please kill me instead-" It wouldn't work, she knew it but did not want to believe it.

"This is my final warning, stand aside now." He said the word now with power, making Lily start shaking inside. Do this for Harry, she thought, still not stepping to the side.

Voldemort had lost his patience by now, he pointed his wand at her and with a bliding green light, and Lily too fell on the floor, dead. But nobody knew that as she died, Harry had been made safe, not immortal, but safe from Voldemort.

Harry had not cried until then, but seeing his mother fall on the floor and the man point his wand at him with an expression that was definitely not love made the child finally start crying. Why wouldn't his Mum get up, he wondered. Why wouldn't his Dad come and make more colourful smoke for him? He thought as the tears rolled down his cheek

Voldemort seemed even angrier now. He pointed his wand at Harry's head and hissed the words. "Avada Kedavra."

The spell hit Harry, but did not affect him. Instead, the spell rebounded and hit Voldemort instead. The power of the curse blasted a hole in the wall and baby Harry was left all alone, crying.

Down on the street, the Muggles remained oblivious to the events happening in the Potter's house. Older children continued to trick-or-treat people, while the younger ones were back at home being put to bed by their parents, something that would never happen to Harry Potter again.


End file.
